The Past can only bring Pain
by Hikari's-dark-side-08
Summary: A pair arrive in Domino, searching for answers to their very tragic past.(pairings will be revealed in the next chapter(Yaoi, shonen-ai, and(slight)ANZU BASHING)Please read-
1. Default Chapter

Heya guys, I've given lots of reviews to some yaoi stories, as those happen to be my favorites…- So I've decided to write my fic, as I think I have the plot together…

Muraii:-snort- Yea right, you're pathetic

Hikari: Oh SHADDUP(pulls out Demslit, and crowd oohs and ahhs)

DIE LAWYERS!!!!!

Muraii:--;;;;

Kari:Now…(painful but real smile) Who would like to do the disclaimer?

(crickets…chirp chirp)

Kari: OO…(sob sob) .

Ryou (pops up)I'll do it!

Kari: Thanx Ryou-kun!

Ryou: Hikari-chan does NOT own Yugioh or any of its characters, they belong to their respected manga creator, Kazuki Takahashi! This material can be copied, though that WOULD not be very nice(glares at plagiarizers)!!

Hikari: Anyway, this story is about a pair of people who come to Domino high school, and basically interact with Yugi and co…they are MY characters, no one may steal them(imitates Ryou's stare)and there is shonen-ai, not much lemon, I might right one, but…only if my future reviewers request it, POS if you know what I mean..TT

WARNING BOY/BOY relationships, and slight Anzu bashing…

/Yugi talking thru the mind link/

Yami talking

(Ryou talking)

((Bakura, the Yami, talking thru the mink link))

OoOoOOoOoOoO

A lone figure watched the sunset, leaning into the guy behind her, sighing slightly. When it came to beauty, nothing could compare to the sight before her. The distant roar of the airport could be heard, as the pair hoisted their baggage and walked towards the nearest taxi.

"Hey, Muraii?" the girl spoke up, looking lovingly at her boyfriend.

"Mmm?"

"Do you think we'll find our answers in Domino? I mean we've tried everywhere else, but..." She trailed off; a worried expression came over her face. Brown eyes glistened slightly, as the girl started to cry over her past memories. The boy, called Muraii wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head on top of hers.

"I honestly don't know, Seira. But don't cry over the past, just put it behind you…"

Seira turned around sharply and stared Muraii hard, eyes no longer teary.

"You're right, I- I'm just being stupid."

"I beg to differ, my hikari."

At this gesture, Seira giggled and kissed Muraii lightly on the cheek (A/N: THE FACE ONE!!!)Muraii deepened this kiss with his tongue and again wrapped his arms around his 'kari. As the couple broke for air, they left the airport, thinking longingly of making some friends, and possibly finding their long awaited answers…

"Hope we didn't forget anything…"

OoOoOoOOOooooOOOOooooOOO

Me: Oo, maybe I should end it here, I mean..(glances at eager readers)UU

Bakura: THAT SUCKED!!

Me: vv(now crying)WWWAAAHHH!!!!

Muraii: BAKA TOMB-ROBBER!!!(beats up Bakura)

Bakura:Xx

Me:It's just my first fic, chapter, review if you want more..or if you want to(puppy eyes)

Muraii:I will out of sympathy…

Me:Yugi and the gang will come up sooner than you think, I just had to introduce the Oc's, that's all…

Seira:Yea, the girl's gotta point..

Me:OO(hugs said Oc)SEIRA!!!I GOTTA SAY, YOU'RE SO COOL!!!

Seira:(winks at Muraii)

Muraii: (blushes)Humph!

Seira: Please review if you like the prologue!

Me:I will update as soon as I get the intro down in paper…


	2. Chapter One: The New Students

I decided to start chapter one, since I need to, but rest assured, my original characters aren't horrible…to my only reviewers, (so far, you know who you are…) thank you!!(bows several times)Gomen!! many times over, I feel so special…

In this fic, everyone is 16-18

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, here's the evidence:

one, there's no yaoi,

two, too much dueling!!!!!(sorry, duelists…)

three, no mad, rabid squirrels attacking Tea when she makes friendship speeches(sorry squirrels)

and four Takahashi-sama has FORGOTTEN my birthday…(sob sob)

…Yami talking (thru mind link…

/…Yugi-kun talking (thru mind-link…/

:…Ryo talking (thru " ")…:

::Bakura::

(Malik)

((Merik))

Muraii;ON WITH THE FIC!!!&&&#$##$$$$&( - various swearwords, censored-)

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

(this'll be in 3rd POV)

The sun rose over the skyscrapers of Domino city, effectively waking its citizens to the usual humdrum of city life. Its rays penetrated the blinds of one tiny Game shop, simply blinding the occupant of a boy's bedroom. A mess of black and red hair could be seen over the edge of the blankets, but nothing else.

Another boy walked into the room, a towel around his waist. His hair was of the same wild style, but now it was wetted down, dripping over his tanned skin. This boy's name was Yami. He dressed into the school uniform, then turned to the other boy, still snoozing away.

"Yugi? It's time to go to school!"

Yugi rose from the entangled sheets and blankets, rubbing sand from his eyes. His hair was a peculiar shape, very spiky. His half-lidded eyes were a curious color of purple. Yugi dragged himself out of bed, got dressed and wordlessly continued his way downstairs, without so much of a good morning or hello.(A/N: Poor Yami… )

Yami followed him downstairs and onto the streets of Domino High. He soon caught up with his hikari and asked,

"Is something the matter, aibou?"

Yugi looked up at his partner, an almost dead look in his normally bright eyes.

"Yami…it feels like something's going to happen…and I'm almost scared to find out, but other than that, I'm just tired."

"Because if there's anything you need from me…don't hesitate to-"

He was cut off by a flying body, hitting him with a loud THUD!(A/N: a warning to all Anzu fans...minor bashing…you have been warned-)It was only Anzu, the annoying girl of the group. She clung on Yami's arm like glue, and gave the poor guy the most ANNOYING sappy eyes. Closely followed, were Bakura(the yami one), Ryou, Malik, Merik, Joey, and surprisingly, Seto Kaiba. Yugi's eyes burned with jealousy, as he watched Anzu flirt with HIS Yami all the way to school. Wait..his Yami? Where did that come from? The(coughrevoltingcough) girl fluttered her eyelashes at Yami, almost making the guy gag.

"So..Yami, are you busy this Friday?"

"No…"

"Wanna go for a date?"

"No…"

"How about next Saturday?"

"Still no…"

This continued until the gang was outside their homeroom classroom. Then Anzu was forced to release Yami's now numb arm to take her seat in the front row, while the rest of the guys moved into theirs in the back rows.

You still alright, aibou?

/yeah, I'm fine/

Then why are you all red?

/It's nothing, I'm just flustered from the cold weather/

Yugi smiled at Yami, causing the elder to blush slightly. He always felt that way around his hikari, now that he was free to think. Yami had probably been lost in his dream world, but the teacher had walked in, interrupting his further thoughts of a certain spiky-haired teen.(A/N:Gee..I wonder who that could be…-Yugi:Who? Yami:sigh Me:You, dumba)

"Good Morning class."

A few mumbles were heard around the room, but only Anzu chirped a reply.

Teacher's pet.

"Today, before we begin our…er…interesting class of Pre-Calculus (A/N: Don't ask me how Merik, Malik, and Bakura got into that . ), we have two new student, who are transfers from Ohio in the United States(A/N: GO BUCKS!..sorry wolverine fans..-)"

With these words, two people walked in, one, a boy, looked to be around 18 (actual age..16 1 /2). He was tall, with a thin frame like Yami and Bakura. His hair was simply all over the place, the color of midnight black. His eyes were a sharp mix of green and brown, and his arm was wrapped protectively around the smaller girl beside him.

This girl was absolutely stunning. Her honey brown eyes were compatible to Yugi's own, in terms of cuteness. Her frame was also thin, but, she had decent curves for a 16 year old. She had long, soft brown hair tied up in a sweeping ponytail. The boys of class 109 were staring, some mouths agape, others winking and smirking. She must've noticed, and she wrapped her arm around the boy next to her. The sign was obvious, she and the boy next to her were either related or a couple. Still, there was some hope, but not much.

"This is Seira Chasia, and Muraii Woodsen, I hope that this class will make them feel welcome. Seira? Why don't you sit next to Yami Mutou? He's over there by the window, back row.

The girl had no trouble finding her seat, but was surprised to see who was sitting on her right. Her eyes widened, and she blushed slightly, as Yami gave her a small smile, he generally had that effect on both sexes.

"And, Muraii? You can sit in front of Yugi Mutou, between your friend and mister Bakura, back row. Now that THAT is settled please open you textbook to…"

And she droned on about last night's homework, while the class (except Anzu, even Kaiba) sleepily tried to take some notes but gave up. This continued until lunch when the bell rang, and the entire class herded out to reach the cafeteria. Seira leaned on the boy's shoulders and they walked like that out of the classroom. Yugi ran and caught up with the mysterious pair,

"Hey! Seira! Muraii? Do you want to sit with me and my friends outside?"

Muraii growled lowly, but Seira smiled at him.

"Of course, Yugi-kun, we'll meet you at the doors in five minutes."

oOoOoOoOoOFive minutes laterOoOOoOOOOOoooooOOO

Yami, Yugi and the others waited at the doors, patiently for the new students to arrive.

Finally, the girl and her friend came trotting down the hallway, both carrying paper sacks full to bursting. Seira smiled at Yugi again, this time making the boy blush sheepishly.

"Well, shall we venture into the unknown?"

The whole group except Muraii, Malik and Merik sweat dropped at this random comment. But the said Egyptian boys merely smiled at their new classmate, they were used to this sort of behavior, and Muraii, well…just tolerated it.

The group settled itself under a cherry oak tree. Yami placed Yugi in his lap, Ryou in Bakura's and Malik in Merik's. All three hikaris blushed, causing laughter to come from the yamis, and surprisingly Seira. Yami was very confused,

"Seira-kun?"

"Just, Seira, please."

"Do you have any problems with…uh…guys being with each other...romantically?"

"No…should I? I personally think it's cute for you guys, I mean the yamis to be with their hikaris…"

Everyone froze at this. Stunned looks were evident on all of their faces. At last Bakura spoke up,

"How do you-"

But Seira waved her hand impatiently,

"because any hikari can recognize another one. See, Muraii is my yami, or darkness, as you call it. He is of the opposite sex, I know, but that doesn't seem too limiting."

The whole group just gaped openly at this unexpected fact.

"Hate to break the ice, but what are all your names?...You already know ours…"

"Oh, I'm Yugi…and my yami...is well…Yami."

"I'm Ryou and my yami is Bakura…"

(A/N: Don't ask about Jou and Kaiba, let's just say they're doing…things shuddersTT)

"I'm Malik, and this is Merik…my VERY sexy yami."

The spiky haired, Egyptian yami, pretended to blush.

"Stop it, Malik, you're embarrassing me!"

While the gang filled Seira and her yami in about their adventures and their yami's pat lives, the said girl cuddled in Muraii's lap, causing him to blush crimson. They watched, entranced as she placed kisses along his collarbone, causing visible shivers to go up and down Muraii's spine.

I suppose she's not afraid to display public affection

/I…guess not…/

A cough interrupted Seira's trail of exploration along Muraii's jawline. The brunette opened her eyes, and turned in Muraii's lap to come face to face with none other than Anzu. The said girl untangled herself from the guy's lap, and stood to face with the friendship girl. Her face was a mask of determined calmness, but brown eyes flashed dangerously.

"Something bothering you, Anzu?"

"Yeah, I was wondering why you have to display your…ah...affection for this guy in front of my friends." She said these words with a slight taste of venom. Seira frowned.

"You have a problem with me and Muraii?"

Here, Anzu looked extremely uncomfortable, but she started to glare at the girl, as though she had broken the law or something.

"Maybe some people are uncomfortable with your relationship with him."

"Well, excuse me; I didn't see anyone stop me, when I was kissing my boyfriend. So you'll understand when I say, SHOVE OFF!"

Anzu stepped back; token aback by her words, but raised her hand and slapped Seira across the face. Seira didn't even flinch, but instead stood there and took it like a man( A/N: err..woman)

At this Muraii stood up and positioned himself in front of Seira, as though protecting her.

"What's wrong Muraii? Did I hurt your precious girlfriend, Seira the(WARNING SWEAR WORD!!!-runs for life-)whore?"

At this remark, the whole gang stood up, but before anyone could do anything, Seira shoved Muraii, lightly to the side and started to glow with a pulsing white light. She stood there calmly for a few seconds, but raised her hand slowly to point her index at a very stunned Anzu. Then in a deep voice Seira began to chant in a mysterious language,

(translated)

"**One who has trespassed on my soul**

**Now you shall have to pay the toll**

**You shall be banished to the realm of ancient past**

**Where every breath could be your last.**

**The Shadow realm shall be your home.**

**This place you shall forever roam."**

And with these words, Anzu screamed and disappeared into the Shadow Realm. Seira fainted, but before she hit the ground, Muraii darted forward and caught her. He cradled her close to his chest, whispering in her ear, sweet nothing, trying to wake her up. But nothing worked.

"Should we take to the nurse?" Ryou suggested.

Muraii straightened then sat down again, still holding Seira close to him.

"No…she'll wake up soon, she just overused her magical energies. It's just what that…$# deserved."

"How does she know about the Shadow Realm?" Bakura asked, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Because…she learned about it from me…I taught her shadow magic, when she was only 13, that's the proper age you know…"

But before he finished, the girl in his arms stirred, eyes fluttering open. Muraii looked so relieved, he kissed her full on the mouth. Seira responded hungrily, and was left more energized when they broke apart. The gang gave the couple a few minutes, but curiosity broke the silence. This time, Yami spoke.

"But, where did you learn magic, Muraii?"

"I learned it at school, where they taught me potions, chants, charms, spells, you name it, and I passed my knowledge to Seira here. We met at a dance my school was hosting, and she was from another school. We got together, but soon had to leave the country, because our…parents…,

Here Muraii stopped and tears clouded his vision, and his voice began to break and crack from crying. Seira brought her arms around him, and hugged him very tightly. She had started to cry too, tears were running freely down her face. He wiped them away, and they broke apart, to tell their tale…

0909090909090909090((((((((090909090909))))))09090909090909090909

Hikari-DS: Oo

Muraii(my yami, not Seira's)(I love that name):Oo

Hikari-DS: There, is my very first chapter, the previous was just the prologue!!

If more than 5 people review, I'll update, give plushies away(requests can be taken), AND I'll give nice long replies!!!

Muraii:You honestly think, people will review this?

Hikari-DS: (puppy eyes)Pwease!!!???


End file.
